Coeurs de Guerriers - Livre 1 : La voix des Etoiles
by Saiga.20
Summary: UA - Dans une nature paisible règnent deux clans de chats, le Clan du Saule et le Clan de l'Ecume. Ils vivent en paix depuis de nombreuses lunes lorsqu'une sombre prophétie vient jeter le trouble dans les esprits. "Pareils à la lune et au soleil, au jour et à la nuit, ils seront ennemis et amis, opposés et semblables. Ensemble, ils bouleverseront l'ordre des choses ..."
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et tous. :)

Pour cette fanfiction, j'ai repris tous les grands principes de l'œuvre originale de Erin Hunter mais en inventant un nouveau décor, de nouveaux clans et de nouveaux personnages. Cette histoire est divisée en 6 livres, eux-mêmes subdivisés en un prologue et 12 chapitres. J'ai écris les premiers chapitres il y a quelques années avant de reprendre l'écriture, donc vous pourrez constater l'évolution de mon style, ainsi que de la longueur des chapitres. ^^ Mon objectif est de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais il n'est pas improbable que je fasse des pauses dans la publication.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce soit pour un avis positif ou négatif. ;)

Ps : J'ai oublié de le préciser mais bien entendu rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les personnages et la trame de l'histoire. L'univers de La Guerre des Clans appartient à Erin Hunter (qui a fait rêver plusieurs générations d'enfants). 3

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Prologue**

Etoile de Sable sortait de la pouponnière où il avait été rendre visite à Lune d'Argent et à ses trois chatons, tous étaient bien portant et feraient de valeureux guerriers. Le meneur du Clan de l'Ecume se dirigea vers la tanière du guérisseur. Comme chaque nuit après une naissance, Griffe de Souris avait scruté les étoiles à la recherche d'un signe sur la destinée des chatons. Etoile de Sable traversa un tunnel d'aubépine et arriva dans une petite clairière. Au fond, un vieux chat brun foncé se leva en apercevant le chat crème moucheté.

« Salutations Etoile de Sable.

\- Salutations Griffe de Souris, le Clan des Etoiles t'a-t-il parlé?

\- Il m'a certifié que ces chatons deviendront grands et forts.

\- Puissions-nous ne jamais avoir besoin de leur force.

\- Tu as tort de t'inquiéter. Le gibier est abondant, le Clan du Saule se tient tranquille et le clan se porte bien. Pourtant à chaque naissance tu viens me trouver, nos ancêtres t'auraient-ils averti d'un danger imminent?

\- Non, mais ce calme m'inquiète, il ne durera pas et je veux être prêt quand il s'interrompra.

\- Ta vigilance t'honore, le Clan des Etoiles sait que nous ne pourrions rêver d'un meilleur meneur. »

Etoile de Sable salua son guérisseur puis s'en fut vers la clairière principale. Après son départ, une petite chatte sortit de l'obscurité, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient son pelage gris clair.

« Griffe de Souris, nos ancêtres m'ont parlé.

\- Ils m'ont parlé à moi aussi Nuage de Perle.

\- Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu rien dit à Etoile de Sable?

\- Un guérisseur ne parle jamais de ses visions avant d'en connaître le sens, souviens t'en toujours.

\- Oui Griffe de Souris. »

Puis elle s'en fut vers la cavité où ils rangeaient leurs remèdes tandis que son mentor scrutait le ciel pâlissant.


	2. Membres des clans

**Membres des Clans**

 _ **Clan du Saule**_

 _MENEUSE_ **: Etoile Grise:** chatte entièrement grise à l'exception du bout des pattes blanc

 _LIEUTENANT_ **: Eclair Blanc:** grand matou trapu blanc

 _GUERISSEUSE_ **: Lune de Miel:** petite chatte dorée

 _GUERRIERS_ **:**

 *** Pluie d'Etoiles:** chat massif brun parsemé de taches plus claires

 *** Pelage de Pierre:** chat gris foncé tacheté de noir - Apprenti: **Nuage d'Aigle**

 *** Feuille de Chêne:** chat brun-rouge - Apprentie: **Nuage de Buis**

 *** Patte de Lierre:** chat gris-bleu

 *** Fleur de Lys:** chatte blanche menue aux yeux gris - Apprenti: **Nuage Roux**

 *** Queue de Rossignol:** chat arlequin

 *** Griffe d'Ortie:** chat brun tacheté

 *** Poil de Noisette:** chatte brune avec des reflets roux et aux yeux ambrés

 *** Cœur d'Ebène:** chat noir - Apprentie: **Nuage d'Avoine**

 *** Aile de Grive:** chatte blanche avec des taches grises - Apprenti: **Nuage d'Orage**

 _APPRENTIS_ **:**

 *** Nuage d'Avoine:** jeune chatte roux pâle

 *** Nuage d'Aigle:** jeune chat brun tacheté

 *** Nuage d'Orage:** jeune chat gris rayé de noir

 *** Nuage Roux:** jeune chat roux

 *** Nuage de Buis:** jeune chatte crème mouchetée

 _REINES_ **:**

 *** Fleur de Saule:** chatte gris perle aux yeux bleus; mère des petits d'Eclair Blanc: Petite Oie et Petit Roc

 *** Plume d'Aurore:** chatte écaille de tortue; pleine de Queue de Rossignol

 _ANCIENS_ **:**

 *** Boule de Neige:** vieux chat blanc miteux, doyen des anciens

 *** Croc de Renard:** vieux chat roux

 *** Perle d'Argent:** vieille chatte gris perle

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

 _ **Clan de l'Ecume**_

 _MENEUR_ **: Etoile de Sable:** chat crème moucheté

 _LIEUTENANT_ **: Perle de Nacre:** chatte blanche aux reflets argentés

 _GUERISSEUR_ **: Griffe de Souris:** vieux chat brun très foncé - Apprentie: **Nuage de Perle**

 _GUERRIERS_ **:**

 *** Longue Queue:** chat blanc à la queue très longue - Apprentie: **Nuage de Ciel**

 *** Eclair Bleu:** chat gris-bleu rayé de noir

 *** Patte d'Amande:** chatte gris-crème

 *** Feuille d'Oseille:** chatte brune tachetée

 *** Pelage d'Ambre:** chat doré aux extrémités plus foncées

 *** Reflet de Soleil:** chat brun aux reflets dorés

 *** Boule de Mousse:** chatte écaille-de-tortue

 *** Poil de Marron:** chat brun foncé

 *** Fleur de Coquelicot:** chatte brun-rouge - Apprenti: **Nuage de Taon**

 *** Cœur de Cèdre:** chat brun foncé - Apprentie: **Nuage d'Argile**

 *** Aile de Fauvette:** chatte brune aux pattes blanches Apprenti: **Nuage Rouge**

 _APPRENTIS_ **:**

 *** Nuage de Perle:** jeune chatte gris clair

 *** Nuage de Taon:** jeune chat brun rayé

 *** Nuage de Ciel:** jeune chatte grise avec le ventre, le cou et le bout de la queue et des pattes plus clairs

 *** Nuage d'Argile:** jeune chatte couleur sable

 *** Nuage Rouge:** jeune chat brun-rouge

 _REINES_ **:**

 *** Lune d'Argent:** chatte gris perle; mère des petits de Pelage d'Ambre: Petite Ecume, Petit Bouleau et Petit Ecureuil

 *** Plume d'Ajonc:** chatte gris-brun; pleine de Reflet de Soleil

 _ANCIENS_ **:**

 *** Museau Rayé:** vieux chat crème rayé de brun

 *** Croc Féroce:** vieux chat noir aux crocs proéminents


	3. Chapitre 1

Vu la très petite taille du prologue, je vous poste également le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. :)

Bonne lecture !

 **o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 1**

Nuage Roux était tapi au sol, se préparant à bondir un peu plus loin une souris cherchait des graines. L'apprenti calcula une dernière fois la distance qui le séparait du rongeur puis bondit, attrapa sa proie, la lança en l'air et l'acheva d'un coup de croc. Rayonnant, il se retourna, la souris pendant dans la gueule.

« Bravo Nuage Roux, ton approche était parfaite. »

Ronronnant en entendant les louanges de son mentor, l'apprenti se tourna vers Griffe d'Ortie. Mais son père resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait à sa dispute avec Poil de Noisette, depuis quelques temps lui et sa compagne se querellaient souvent.

« Enterre ta proie et nous partons. » La voix de Fleur de Lys les tira tous deux hors de leurs pensées. Nuage Roux enterra sa souris et la patrouille de chasse repartit.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Quand ils rentrèrent au camp, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, des groupes de chats se reposaient tandis que d'autres finissaient leur repas. Nuage Roux déposa ses proies, prit un mulot et alla rejoindre les autres apprentis. Tout en écoutant Nuage d'Avoine d'une oreille distraite, il observait la clairière. Tous les chats étaient calmes et détendus, un seul se tenait à l'écart, assis sous l'ombre du Grand Saule. Il était tendu, le regard fixé sur l'entrée de la tanière d'Etoile Grise. L'apprenti reconnut Pluie d'Etoiles, le frère de la meneuse. Cette dernière sortait de sa tanière et aperçut le guerrier.

« Pluie d'Etoiles?

\- Etoile Grise, je dois te parler. », son ton était froid mais respectueux.

La meneuse se raidit et réprima un battement de queue excédé.

« Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais que tu cesses de m'ignorer et de me maintenir à l'écart. »

La chatte hoqueta de surprise et sentit son échine se hérisser.

« Quoi?

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Ces deux dernières lunes tu as nommé cinq apprentis et tu ne m'en as attribué aucun. Au contraire, tu as confié Nuage Roux à Fleur de Lys alors qu'elle quitte tout juste la pouponnière et tu as donné Cœur d'Ebène pour mentor à Nuage d'Avoine. Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il n'aura jamais assez d'autorité pour s'en faire obéir. »

Le matou brun tâcha de se calmer et reprit.

« Etoile Grise, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as fait cela dans le seul but de ne pas me choisir comme mentor. Parmi tous les chats qui n'ont pas encore eu d'apprenti, je suis de loin le plus âgé. Explique-moi la raison de tes actes s'il te plait. »

Etoile Grise, tout d'abord submergée par la colère, sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il était vrai qu'elle refusait de confier un apprenti à son frère mais elle ne pouvait lui dévoiler les vrais motifs de ce refus. Pour lui cacher son malaise, elle céda à la colère.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends? Tu oses me demander de te confier un apprenti alors que tout ton comportement reflète ton orgueil, ton égoïsme et ton ambition. Tu es très intelligent, il est vrai, mais ce don de nos ancêtres tu l'utilises pour assouvir tes dessins et non les besoins de ton clan. Quel meneur accepterait de confier un apprenti à un tel guerrier. »

Pluie d'Etoiles resta abasourdi devant cette tirade, c'était donc ainsi que sa sœur le voyait, elle le considérait comme un être orgueilleux, ambitieux, égoïste. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Depuis qu'elle avait succédé à Etoile de Brume, elle s'était éloignée de lui. Lentement, comme se parlant à lui même, il lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Etoile Grise? Que t'est-il arrivé? Je t'ai perdue le jour où tu es devenue notre chef. » La meneuse resta silencieuse. Elle avait appris qui il était en revenant de son pèlerinage à la Grotte Sacrée pour recevoir son nom de chef et ses neuf vies. Cette révélation, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle observa longuement son frère puis lui demanda de partir en patrouille avec deux autres chasseurs.

Nuage Roux avait suivi l'altercation de loin. Que s'était-il passé pour que la reine grise, si calme d'habitude, se mette ainsi en colère. Il l'observait se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la tanière de Lune de Miel quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur le dos. Il se tortilla, essayant de se débarrasser du poids mort qui pesait sur ses épaules puis, se souvenant d'une technique de combat, il roula sur le dos et se releva vivement. Nuage d'Aigle était étendu sur le sol, autour d'eux les autres apprentis riaient.

« Crotte de souris, tu es plus lourd qu'un blaireau, _s'exclama le matou brun._

\- Mais aussi étourdi qu'un moineau, _renchérit Nuage de Buis._

\- Ah oui? »

Nuage Roux sauta sur sa sœur et tous deux roulèrent dans la poussière.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Arrivée dans la clairière de la guérisseuse, Etoile Grise l'appela, à l'autre extrémité de la clairière un rideau de chèvrefeuille trembla, laissant passer une jolie petite chatte dorée qui vint rejoindre la meneuse.

« Salutations Lune de Miel.

\- Salutations Etoile Grise, quelque chose ne va pas? »

Ses prunelles couleur caramel scrutaient la meneuse, malgré son jeune âge, on devinait qu'une grande sagesse l'habitait.

« Il s'agit de mon frère, Pluie d'Etoiles, je ne sais que penser. A certains moments je me demande si je ne fais pas fausse route, si je ne me trompe pas, puis directement après la prophétie me revient en tête, comme un avertissement. » Elle murmura comme pour elle-même, « De son destin dépendra l'avenir du clan », se tournant vers la guérisseuse.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

\- Deux sens peuvent lui être donnés Etoile Grise.

\- Je sais, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète, je ne sais que penser. Pourquoi le Clan des Etoiles ne nous en dit pas plus, nous connaissons cette prophétie depuis sa naissance, nos ancêtres pourraient nous aider. »

Le doute voila les yeux de la chatte grise.

« Crois-tu qu'ils nous ont abandonnés?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. N'oublie pas que même les guerriers d'autrefois ne connaissent pas tout. Peut-être devrais-tu te rendre à la Grotte Sacrée pour partager leurs rêves.

\- Tu as raison Lune de Miel, j'en profiterai pour y emmener Nuage d'Avoine, Nuage d'Aigle et Nuage d'Orage, ce voyage est indispensable à leur formation. Merci pour tes conseils.

\- De rien, j'espère que nos ancêtres répondront à tes questions. »

Etoile Grise salua la guérisseuse puis alla rejoindre son lieutenant afin d'organiser la journée du lendemain.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Eclair Blanc regardait son clan s'éveiller sous les rayons du soleil. Malgré le ciel dégagé, le fond de l'air était frais, une légère brise agitait les branches couvertes de feuilles du Grand Saule. Un mouvement du côté de la pouponnière attira son attention, sa compagne sortait du buisson d'aubépine et appelait leurs petits. Le lieutenant les rejoignit pour aller se frotter amoureusement contre la chatte avant de saluer ses enfants. Il les contempla un moment jouant avec une boule de mousse puis il rejoignit Etoile Grise.

« Je te confie le camp le temps de mon voyage, je rentrerai le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi _, répondit le mâle,_ je veillerai sur le clan. Quand parts-tu?

\- Quand le soleil sera à son zénith. Je vais prévenir Cœur d'Ebène, Nuage d'Avoine, Nuage d'Aigle et Nuage d'Orage qu'ils viennent avec moi.

\- Bien, je vais composer les patrouilles. »

Le matou hésita un instant avant d'ajouter.

« Etoile Grise, je sais que tu refuses de confier un apprenti à Pluie d'Etoiles. Je n'en connais pas les raisons et je ne te demande pas de me les fournir. Seulement, je pense que Cœur d'Ebène n'est pas un bon mentor pour Nuage d'Avoine. C'est un excellent chasseur et un guerrier redoutable mais il n'a pas assez d'autorité sur elle. Il est maintenant trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, le baptême a eu lieu il y a deux lunes et ce serait injuste vis-à-vis de Cœur d'Ebène. »

Eclair Blanc agitait nerveusement le bout de sa queue, il se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots, puis continua.

« Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai jamais contesté tes décisions mais ici je pense que tu fais une erreur. Tu ne peux pas partir avec trois apprentis accompagnée seulement de Cœur d'Ebène. Je ne veux pas remettre ton autorité en question mais je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de t'exposer mon opinion. »

Etoile Grise resta un moment pensive, observant son lieutenant, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais dû confier Nuage d'Avoine à Cœur d'Ebène. A cause de sa méfiance, peut-être injustifiée, à l'égard d'un seul de ses guerriers, elle avait nui à deux chats et mis en péril l'équilibre du clan. Elle repensa à sa discussion de la veille avec Pluie d'Etoiles, comment pouvait-elle lui adresser des reproches alors qu'elle ne valait pas mieux. Elle reposa son regard sur le chat blanc qui lui avait parlé en toute franchise, lui ainsi que tous les autres membres de son clan lui faisaient confiance, elle ne pouvait les trahir.

« Tu as bien fait de me parler Eclair Blanc, j'ai commis une erreur en choisissant Cœur d'Ebène et je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de résoudre le problème. J'ai failli à tous mes devoirs de meneuse. Dés mon retour de la Grotte Sacrée j'essayerai de trouver une solution. » Elle réfléchit un instant puis poursuivit. « Je vais demander à Pelage de Pierre de nous accompagner. »

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Six chats se frayaient un passage dans la forêt, une chatte grise marchait en tête, suivie de deux mâles aux pelages sombres. A l'arrière de la troupe, trois jeunes chats gambadaient gaiement. Soudain, l'un des deux mâles s'arrêta et se tourna vers une jeune chatte roux pâle.

« Nuage d'Avoine, que sens-tu?

\- Oh non Cœur d'Ebène, tu ne vas pas encore m'ennuyer avec ça! Nuage d'Aigle me racontait comment il avait attrapé un merle ce matin. »

Cœur d'Ebène plissa les yeux, embarrassé, pourquoi est-ce que son apprentie refusait de lui obéir devant Etoile Grise. La reine grise, elle, jeta un regard furieux à l'impertinente.

« Nuage d'Avoine, obéis à ton mentor! » La jeune chatte se recroquevilla, surprise d'être ainsi réprimandée. Elle acquiesça et, levant la truffe, se concentra sur les odeurs qui l'environnaient. Pendant qu'elle énumérait ce qu'elle avait repéré, Etoile Grise repensait à l'incident qui venait de se produire. Elle s'était emportée mais il était grand temps que quelqu'un remette l'apprentie à sa place. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Lorsque Nuage d'Avoine eut fini, la troupe se remit en mouvement.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Le soleil déclinait quand ils arrivèrent au pied de hautes montagnes. Pendant que les autres chassaient, Etoile Grise se coucha au bord d'une rivière, cherchant un moyen pour résoudre le problème de Cœur d'Ebène et de Nuage d'Avoine. Elle ne pouvait pas confier l'apprentie à un autre guerrier, comme l'avait fait remarquer Eclair Blanc, il était trop tard, et parler à la jeune chatte ne servirait à rien. Ne voyant plus qu'une solution, elle soupira, elle risquait de blesser Cœur d'Ebène. Demander à un autre guerrier de l'aider le froisserait sûrement mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. La reine passa en revue ses guerriers, elle ne pouvait pas confier cette mission à Fleur de Lys, Pelage de Pierre, Aile de Grive ou Feuille de Chêne qui avaient tous un apprenti, pas plus qu'à Patte de Lierre qui était le père de Nuage d'Avoine. Queue de Rossignol passait son temps à la pouponnière auprès de Plume d'Aurore et ça empirerait après la naissance des chatons. Eclair Blanc était déjà fort occupé, Poil de Noisette venait tout juste de quitter la pouponnière et Griffe d'Ortie ne s'entendrait pas avec l'apprentie. Il ne restait qu'un guerrier, Pluie d'Etoiles! C'était un combattant redoutable, un excellent chasseur et il aurait assez d'autorité pour se faire obéir de la chatte rousse. Le choisir permettait de lui confier un apprenti sans le nommer mentor, mais même pour cela, Etoile Grise ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Les autres chats, rassasiés, se reposaient un peu plus loin tandis que la lune montait dans le ciel, il était temps d'aller partager les rêves des guerriers d'autrefois. Elle prendrait sa décision concernant Pluie d'Etoiles plus tard, devant d'abord en parler à ses ancêtres et à Eclair Blanc. La reine grise se leva, appela Nuage d'Orage et Cœur d'Ebène et, tandis que les autres restaient dehors, les trois félins entrèrent dans le boyau qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Ils s'aventurèrent dans un couloir, longeant la rivière qui prenait sa source au cœur des montagnes. Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle dont les murs étaient parsemés de tunnels semblables à celui qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Le cours d'eau, devenu ruisseau, serpentait le long des parois pour parvenir à un coin reculé où il prenait sa source. Etoile Grise se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers cet endroit, toucha de sa truffe la Pierre d'Eau, le rocher d'où jaillissait le cours d'eau, se coucha et ferma les yeux, appelant en silence les guerriers du Clan des Etoiles. Nuage d'Orage et Cœur d'Ebène s'étaient assis au centre de la pièce, observant la meneuse. Un faible rayon de lumière provenant du tunnel menant au dehors éclairait le pelage ébouriffé de l'apprenti. Il jeta un coup d'œil effrayé au chat noir, trop impressionné pour parler. Le guerrier lui fit signe de garder le silence et tous deux attendirent le réveil de la reine grise.


	4. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tou-te-s ! :)

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard de publication mais j'ai eu de nombreux imprévus cette semaine. Dorénavant je publierai le dimanche afin d'éviter que ça ne se reproduise. ;) Et pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre 3 dans la foulée. ^^

Je tiens également à remercier tou-te-s celles-ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, merci beaucoup ! :)

Dans ce chapitre, nous découvrons le Clan de l'Ecume, en effet je compte m'intéresser de manière égale aux deux clans.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

 **o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 2**

La clairière était calme, seuls quelques ronronnements interrompaient le silence qui régnait sur le camp. Assis au pied du Promontoire, Etoile de Sable observait son clan. La patrouille de midi allait bientôt partir, le soleil brillait, on était en plein dans la saison des Feuilles Vertes et le tas de gibier était bien garni. Boule de Mousse et Poil de Marron traversèrent le tunnel menant de la plaine au camp, revenant d'une patrouille de chasse. Ils posèrent leurs proies sur la réserve et se dirigèrent vers un groupe de guerriers. Le meneur les rejoignait pour les saluer quand il entendit Boule de Mousse déclarer: « Je vais bientôt devoir emménager dans la pouponnière, j'attends des petits! » Fleur de Coquelicot et Longue Queue s'empressèrent de la féliciter tandis que Poil de Marron se tenait fièrement assis à côté d'elle, sa queue enroulée autour de la sienne. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était le père. Etoile de Sable repensa avec émotion au jour où Patte d'Amande lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait avoir des chatons. Cette dernière, qui faisait partie de la patrouille de midi, s'était approchée pour écouter la guerrière. En croisant son regard, le matou crème sut qu'elle partageait ses pensées. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et crut s'y noyer, tant l'amour qui y brillait était grand. Il la rejoignit et pressa son museau contre son flan, inhalant sa douce odeur. La chatte gris-crème se mit à ronronner, frottant sa tête contre le cou de son compagnon. Ils auraient pu rester une éternité ainsi mais un miaulement alarmé les ramena à la réalité. La patrouille de l'aube dévalait le tunnel d'ajoncs et de ronces, Aile de Fauvette en tête. Les chats stoppèrent devant leur chef, encore essoufflés par leur cavalcade. Bientôt tous les membres du clan firent cercle pour les écouter. Etoile de Sable sauta sur le Promontoire et lança son cri de ralliement avant de se tourner vers Aile de Fauvette pour lui demander de faire son rapport.

« Etoile de Sable, nous avons découvert un terrier de renard sur notre territoire. »

Le meneur sentit son échine se hérisser, les renards étaient des prédateurs dangereux qui n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer aux chatons. Lune d'Argent étouffa un cri et se précipita vers la pouponnière. Son compagnon, Pelage d'Ambre, avait les oreilles rabattues sur le crâne, les crocs découverts et sa queue se balançait de gauche à droite. Des feulements et des cris outragés retentirent tandis que des félins bondissaient sur leurs pattes, prêts à en découdre. D'un signe de la queue, Etoile de Sable fit taire ses guerriers.

« Où ça, Aile de Fauvette?

\- Tout prêt du Terrain Vague, à la frontière du Clan du Saule.

\- Sais-tu combien ils sont?

\- Deux je crois, des jeunes, un mâle et une femelle.

\- Bien, je vais y dépêcher une patrouille. Longue Queue, Nuage de Ciel, Eclair Bleu et Pelage d'Ambre vous venez avec moi ainsi qu'Aile de Fauvette. Tu nous montreras l'endroit. »

Il réfléchit un instant puis ajouta, « La patrouille de midi nous accompagnera. »

Comme tous approuvaient, Etoile de Sable s'apprêtait à sauter du Promontoire quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

« Et moi? »

Nuage Rouge levait un regard rempli d'espérance et d'impatience vers le meneur.

« Moi aussi je connais l'emplacement du terrier et je sais aussi bien me battre que Nuage de Ciel.

\- Non, tu es plus jeune et tu as déjà patrouillé toute la matinée. Ce serait trop dangereux.

\- Mais ... »

Le meneur lui décocha un regard sévère, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son fils qu'il devait être favorisé. L'apprenti baissa la tête, déçu. Sa sœur, Nuage d'Argile, accompagnait bien leur père, elle, puisqu'elle faisait partie de la patrouille de midi. Il regarda, dépité, la troupe de félins partir, puis se dirigea lentement vers le tas de gibier, la queue basse.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Aile de Fauvette, tapie au sol près de son chef, désigna un terrier du bout de la queue. « C'était là. » Derrière eux, Pelage d'Ambre humait l'air, anxieux. « Ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur, ils ont dû partir chasser. » Le meneur acquiesça, espérant que tous les chats étaient en sécurité au camp. « Nous allons les attendre. » Il avisa sa fille, Nuage d'Argile, se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu tort de l'emmener, elle était jeune et lui semblait bien petite comparée à un renard.

« Nuage d'Argile, rentre prévenir Feuille d'Oseille que les renards se promènent dans la plaine et dis-lui que je la charge de la défense du camp. Les chatons, les reines et les anciens sont consignés dans les tanières. Cours-y le plus rapidement possible et évite les renards. » Se tournant vers une petite chatte grise: « Nuage de Ciel, tu l'accompagnes. Vous resterez au camp pour aider Feuille d'Oseille.

\- Mais je veux me battre moi, _répliqua l'apprentie de Longue Queue_.

\- Non, le camp doit être prévenu, Nuage d'Argile ne peut pas traverser seule la plaine et j'ai besoin de tous mes guerriers. »

Devant l'air déçu de la petite chatte, il ajouta: « Si les renards attaquent le camp, on aura besoin de vous là-bas. Allez, filez. » Les deux apprenties s'enfoncèrent dans les hautes herbes. Etoile de Sable les regarda partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude, puis se tourna vers ses guerriers pour leur attribuer leurs postes d'attente.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Les félins étaient tapis dans l'herbe, attendant. Soudain un cri rauque retentit, suivit d'un deuxième. Les chats, les muscles crispés, attendaient le signal de leur meneur. Quand ce dernier poussa un cri féroce, huit chats jaillirent des hautes herbes, griffes sorties, babines retroussées. Ils se jetèrent sur les intrus en feulant de rage.

Le plus hargneux, un chat au pelage doré, plongeait en avant pour mordre une patte antérieure d'un des deux renards quand des mâchoires se refermèrent sur sa nuque, l'arrêtant net dans son élan. Il poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant soulevé de terre. « Pelage d'Ambre! » La chatte gris-crème qui avait lâché ce cri se jeta sur le canidé. Celui-ci, poussant un cri de douleur, libéra le guerrier qui s'éloigna d'un pas trainant.

La bataille faisait rage, des poils volaient dans toutes les directions. Les forces des deux renards faiblissaient peu à peu. Le lieutenant s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de victoire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les intrus reculaient vers l'intérieur des terres. Elle s'écria: « Chats du Clan de l'Ecume, repoussez-les vers la frontière! » Peu à peu les chats formèrent une ligne, forçant les goupils à reculer vers une bande de terre battue, parsemée par endroits de touffes d'herbes. Les deux renards firent quelques pas en arrière, avant de s'enfuir sous un nouvel assaut de crocs et de griffes. Trois félins les pourchassèrent jusqu'à la frontière de leur territoire avant de rebrousser chemin.

Un mâle gris-bleu était penché sur Pelage d'Ambre. « Sa blessure m'a l'air sérieuse Etoile de Sable. » Le meneur s'approcha et examina à son tour la morsure.

« Pourras-tu rentrer jusqu'au camp?

\- Je pense que oui, _répondit le guerrier en se remettant difficilement debout_.

\- Bien, _se tournant vers Perle de Nacre_ , comment allez-vous toi, Patte d'Amande et Cœur de Cèdre?

\- Nous n'avons que quelques égratignures.

\- Parfait, vous assurerez la patrouille de midi. Moi je rentre au camp avec les autres, dés mon retour je t'enverrai Nuage d'Argile.

\- D'accord, nous l'attendrons ici. »

Etoile de Sable et ses guerriers obliquèrent en direction du camp, laissant les trois derniers félins derrière eux.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

La patrouille de midi venait de rentrer et ses membres n'avaient trouvé aucune trace des renards. Ils allaient se restaurer quand Etoile de Sable sauta sur le rocher gris trônant au milieu de la clairière.

« Que tous ceux qui sont en âge de chasser s'approchent du Promontoire pour une assemblée du clan. »

Tous les félins présents dans le camp se groupèrent au centre de la clairière, levant la tête vers le mâle crème. Pelage d'Ambre traversa le tunnel d'aubépine menant à la tanière du guérisseur, bientôt suivi de Griffe de Souris et de Nuage de Perle, tandis que Plume d'Ajoncs sortait de la pouponnière et que Lune d'Argent restait sur le seuil. Le meneur observa un instant son clan puis prit la parole.

« Nous avons chassé les renards hors de notre territoire vers le Terrain Vague et je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront de sitôt. Je vous demande cependant de rester attentifs et de me prévenir si vous repérez la moindre odeur suspecte. »

Les félins rassemblés devant le Promontoire acquiescèrent. Etoile de Sable reprit.

« Je tiens également à vous féliciter. Longue Queue, Eclair Bleu, Pelage d'Ambre, Aile de Fauvette, Perle de Nacre, Patte d'Amande et Cœur de Cèdre, vous vous êtes bien battus et le clan honore votre courage. Feuille d'Oseille m'a également certifié que tous ceux restés au camp ont obéi aux consignes dans le calme, sans paniquer. Je remercie à ce titre tout particulièrement nos apprentis. Nuage de Ciel, Nuage de Taon, Nuage d'Argile et Nuage Rouge, aujourd'hui vous avez fait montre du même courage que nos guerriers et pour cela le clan vous honore. »

Des miaulements joyeux retentirent dans toute la clairière et les novices échangèrent entre eux un coup d'œil surpris et heureux.

 **o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Personnellement je n'en suis pas très fière, mais je ne suis jamais parvenue à un résultat concluant.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions. ;)


	5. Chapter 3

Re-bonjour, :)

Avec ce troisième chapitre, nous retournons auprès du Clan du Saule pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Etoile Grise. La phase d'introduction/présentation est également finie et l'intrigue commence réellement à s'installer. ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en fin de lecture. :P

 **o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 3**

Des feulements inquiets et furieux réveillèrent Etoile Grise qui bondit sur ses pattes, tentant de découvrir d'où provenaient ces cris. Elle se trouvait dans une zone d'ombre, en bordure de la Grande Combe. Celle-ci était remplie de félins; la pleine lune brillant dans le ciel justifiait cette Assemblée. Les feulements reprirent de plus belle, amenant la meneuse à scruter la combe pour tenter de découvrir ce qui était à l'origine de cette tension. Tous étaient tournés dans la même direction, la fourrure hérissée, les griffes sorties, les crocs découverts. Etoile Grise prit peur devant cette animosité générale, qu'est-ce qui menaçait ces chats? Soudain, un félin qu'elle ne reconnut pas bondit en avant vers ce qui semblait être la source de cette tension tout en poussant un cri rageur. Un miaulement féroce lui répondit et bientôt la clairière se trouva pleine de chats se battant. La reine n'en revenait pas, ils se battaient lors d'une Assemblée! Elle voulut s'avancer et leur crier de s'arrêter mais elle ne parvint pas à bouger, elle ne pouvait que contempler la scène, impuissante. Ses yeux cherchèrent en vain un chat qui pourrait sauver la situation mais elle n'en vit aucun, tous semblaient pris d'une rage aveugle. Tout à coup, son regard stoppa net sur une chatte grise qui se trouvait dans l'anfractuosité de la roche d'où les meneurs s'adressaient aux clans, le regard empli de colère, c'était elle. Elle espéra un bref instant qu'elle allait arrêter ce carnage mais elle fut aussitôt secouée par un frisson d'effroi en se voyant sauter au milieu de la cohue pour prendre part au combat. Etoile Grise ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Elle tenta à nouveau de bouger, de pousser un cri, puis soudain, au prix d'un violent effort, elle bondit et se retrouva au milieu de la clairière. C'est alors que tous les chats qui se battaient il y a encore un instant disparurent, et le ciel au-dessus d'elle se trouva empli de nuages. Tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir, une odeur familière lui parvint, rouvrant une plaie au plus profond de son cœur. Elle se retourna et vit Museau Tigré, son père, s'avancer vers elle.

Leurs retrouvailles dans ses rêves mêlaient toujours joie et douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler à chaque fois le jour où elle l'avait perdu. A l'époque, il était le lieutenant du Clan du Saule, elle-même n'était encore qu'une jeune guerrière et elle portait le nom de Cœur Gris. Ce jour-là, elle recevait son premier apprenti. Elle était fière et heureuse. La cérémonie touchait à sa fin quand un cri plaintif venant du tunnel de ronces retentit dans toute la clairière et bientôt la patrouille de midi apparut, trainant le corps d'un chat. Etoile Grise se rappelait l'éclair qui lui avait lacéré le cœur quand elle avait reconnu Museau Tigré. Elle avait alors poussé un cri de douleur avant de se précipiter vers lui, espérant qu'il soit encore en vie alors qu'une odeur de mort l'entourait. La suite, elle l'avait vécue dans un état second. Elle avait senti son frère se figer à ses côtés. Son visage d'habitude si souriant s'était transformé en un masque froid, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. C'était lui qui avait consolé Perle d'Argent, leur mère. Etoile Grise en aurait été incapable. Après avoir dit adieu à leur père, il s'était retiré à l'écart, loin d'elle et de Perle d'Argent qui restaient au chevet de Museau Tigré, loin des autres chats. Tout l'après-midi ils étaient restés ainsi, elle pleurant, collée à son père, et lui dans cette position dans laquelle il semblait figé, le regard dénué de toute expression. Les membres du clan, se remettant peu à peu de la perte de leur camarade, avaient commencé à parler entre eux, se demandant qui serait le nouveau lieutenant. Le nom de son frère lui était parvenu à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait.

« Ça pourrait être Pluie d'Etoile, il est jeune et fort. De plus il vient de prouver aujourd'hui que les sentiments ne le détournaient en rien de sa voie, il n'y a qu'à voir comment il a réagi face à la mort de Museau Tigré.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'a pas encore d'apprenti.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder, les petits de Fleur de Chèvrefeuille auront bientôt six lunes. Il est déjà arrivé que nous fassions des exceptions dans certains cas.

\- Ce serait enfreindre le code du guerrier, ... »

Etoile Grise se remémora l'indignation qui l'avait envahie, le silence de son frère venait de son deuil et non d'une prétendue ambition pour la place de lieutenant. Mais dorénavant, pouvait-elle en être si sûre? Plus tard Etoile de Brume avait convoqué une assemblée du clan. Etoile Grise était restée prostrée près de son père tandis que son frère s'était rapproché d'elle et que les autres chats se rassemblaient devant la Souche.

« Museau Tigré a servi pendant de nombreuses lunes son clan et sa loyauté fut sans faille. Ce soir, il a rejoint les guerriers de jadis mais son clan ne l'oubliera pas et rend honneur à son courage. Nous devons maintenant lui désigner un successeur. J'annonce ma décision devant le corps de Museau Tigré afin que son esprit l'entende et l'approuve. Cœur Gris sera le nouveau lieutenant. »

Etoile Grise se rappelait la stupeur qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait entendu son nom. Etoile de Brume poursuivit.

« Depuis toujours ton père et moi étions persuadés que tu étais promise à un grand avenir et que tu serais amenée un jour à diriger ce clan. Ce jour est malheureusement arrivé trop tôt. Certains te trouveront peut-être un peu jeune pour faire face à ces nouvelles responsabilités mais je suis persuadé que tu rempliras parfaitement ta mission et ce serait trahir la mémoire de Museau Tigré ainsi que l'amitié et le respect que je lui témoignais que de prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour le relayer dans la fonction de lieutenant. »

Etoile Grise ne revenait pas de son étonnement, surtout après le discours de leur meneur. Autour d'elle ses camarades l'acclamaient même si elle avait remarqué quelques regards hésitants qui la dévisageaient. Son frère l'avait alors gentiment poussée du museau pour la forcer à se lever et à rejoindre Etoile de Brume. Son regard reflétait sa fierté mais ses prunelles étaient vides, à l'époque Etoile Grise avait attribué cela à la mort récente de leur père, mais si cela avait été autre chose, de la déception?

Ces pensées la ramenèrent à ses préoccupations premières, elle se rapprocha de Museau Tigré, désireuse de lui demander des détails sur la prophétie concernant son frère.

« Museau Tigré, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu m'expliquer la prophétie concernant Pluie d'Etoiles, je ne sais qu'en penser? »

L'ancien lieutenant du Clan du Saule la couva d'un regard plein de compréhension et voulut lui répondre quand son regard se voila légèrement, il leva alors la tête vers la Toison Argentée.

« Pareils à la lune et au soleil, au jour et à la nuit, ils seront ennemis et amis, opposés et semblables. Ensemble, ils bouleverseront l'ordre des choses.

\- Quoi? Que veux-tu dire Museau Tigré? »

Mais déjà la silhouette de son père disparaissait, cédant la place au noir et Etoile Grise se réveilla en sursaut dans la Grotte Sacrée. Ce rêve, loin de lui avoir apporté les éclaircissements voulus l'avait encore plus plongée dans la confusion. Elle se leva tout en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Nuage d'Orage et Cœur d'Ebène. En silence elle se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant signe aux deux autres félins de la suivre, elle devait au plus vite consulter Lune de Miel, et Eclair Blanc pour régler le problème de Cœur d'Ebène et Nuage d'Avoine.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Etoile Grise et ses compagnons rentrèrent au camp. La meneuse se tourna vers les apprentis.

« Allez vous reposer, la nuit a été longue. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Aile de Givre, Nuage d'Orage, Pelage de Pierre va la prévenir. »

La reine se dirigea ensuite vers la pouponnière d'où émergeait la guérisseuse.

« Salutations Lune de Miel, _miaula la chatte grise avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers la tanière de ronces_ , tout va bien?

\- Salutations Etoile Grise. Oui, Plume d'Aurore a donné naissance à quatre chatons ce matin et tous se portent à merveille.

\- C'est merveilleux, _ronronna la meneuse_. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans ma tanière s'il te plait, _ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant une certaine gravité_.

\- Bien sûr, je te suis. »

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'antre d'Etoile Grise. Une fois installées, Lune de Miel coula un regard inquiet vers son aînée.

« Nos ancêtres t'ont dit quelque chose?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas les réponses que j'espérais et je ne suis pas sûre d'en comprendre la signification. Une autre prophétie a été énoncée.

\- Et elle concerne Pluie d'Etoiles?

\- Je pense, mais je n'ai aucune certitude. »

Lune de Miel perçut la réticence de la meneuse à évoquer son rêve.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler tout de suite Etoile Grise, il est souvent bon de réfléchir aux présages que nous envoient nos ancêtres avant de les partager.

\- Merci. J'aimerais parler d'un autre problème avec toi. »

Elle évoqua alors les réflexions qu'elle avait nourries la veille au soir, avant de pénétrer dans la Grotte Sacrée.

« Il me semble que tu devrais plutôt discuter de ce point avec Eclair Blanc, c'est lui ton lieutenant.

\- Oui, mais toi seule à part moi connais cette prophétie et je voulais avoir ton avis.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais confier cette tâche à Pluie d'Etoiles, c'est un valeureux guerrier qui saura avoir de l'autorité sur Nuage d'Avoine, et Cœur d'Ebène sera toujours là pour servir de témoin. Ne t'inquiète pas Etoile Grise, je pense que ton frère n'est pas totalement indigne de confiance.

\- Merci Lune de Miel, je vais en parler avec Eclair Blanc.

\- Pourrais-je faire une dernière remarque? Je pense que tu devrais partager cette prophétie avec Eclair Blanc, cela pourrait éviter des confusions et des malentendus.

\- Bien, je m'en réfère à ta sagesse. »

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Pluie d'Etoiles sortait de la pouponnière où il avait été rendre visite à Plume d'Aurore et à ses quatre chatons. Queue de Rossignol, leur père, semblait aussi fier que sa compagne. Près d'eux Petite Oie et Petit Roc sautaient dans tous les sens, heureux d'avoir de nouveaux compagnons de jeux. A ce moment, il aperçut sa sœur émerger de sa tanière, suivie de Lune de Miel et Eclair Blanc. S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave? Il vit les trois félins se séparer dans la clairière et Etoile Grise appeler Cœur d'Ebène. Elle regarda plusieurs fois dans sa direction. Pluie d'Etoiles se raidit, la meneuse rapportait-elle au jeune guerrier les remarques dont il lui avait fait part deux jours plus tôt? Soudain la reine grise fit un signe dans sa direction, l'invitant à approcher. Il s'avança, prudent.

« Oui Etoile Grise?

\- Pluie d'Etoiles, tu sais que Nuage d'Avoine fait preuve d'une ... certaine indépendance vis-à-vis des règles et qu'il est quelque peu compliqué de s'en faire obéir. C'est pourquoi je te demande de bien vouloir seconder Cœur d'Ebène dans la formation de Nuage d'Avoine. Cœur d'Ebène est un guerrier formidable qui connait parfaitement ce qu'il faut enseigner à son apprentie mais il lui manque encore l'autorité nécessaire pour s'en faire obéir, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu l'aides. Je pense que ta plus longue expérience t'a permis d'acquérir cette autorité. »

Devant l'air ébahi du guerrier, Etoile Grise se hâta d'ajouter,

« Mais Cœur d'Ebène reste le seul mentor de Nuage d'Avoine, il n'y aura donc pas de cérémonie.

\- Bien sûr. _Pluie d'Etoiles se remettait tout doucement de sa surprise_. Je te remercie de ta confiance.

\- Bien, il est temps d'avertir Nuage d'Avoine. J'en parlerai brièvement au Clan lorsque j'annoncerai la naissance des petits de Plume d'Aurore. »

Pluie d'Etoiles hésita un instant, ne sachant s'il devait rester ou pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa sœur mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le voir, cherchant l'apprentie du regard. Cœur d'Ebène remarqua son hésitation.

« Je pense que tu peux rester, ainsi nous pourrons directement partir en forêt une fois que Nuage d'Avoine sera prévenue. »

Le guerrier brun tacheté perçut la gêne qui émanait du jeune mentor, il lui devait être difficile de donner ainsi des ordres au vétéran. Il remua la queue dans un geste sympathique, lui montrant qu'il ne le prenait pas mal puis, pendant que leur meneuse appelait la jeune chatte, il se pencha vers le matou noir.

« Ne crains pas de me donner des ordres, Cœur d'Ebène, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est à toi que revient l'apprentissage de Nuage d'Avoine, moi je ne ferai que la réprimander si elle s'acharne à vouloir apprendre à devenir une guerrière toute seule, sans recevoir tes bons conseils. »

Le guerrier noir le remercia d'un hochement de tête, réprimant un ronron amusé, mais au fond de ses prunelles brillaient une lueur de tristesse, la décision d'Etoile Grise, même si elle le soulageait, le blessait également. La preuve était faite qu'il était incapable de s'occuper seul de sa première apprentie. Pluie d'Etoiles retint un soupir excédé, il ne pouvait comprendre comment sa sœur avait pu manquer à ce point de discernement. Il aurait aimé découvrir ce qui la tracassait mais son cœur lui était fermé à jamais. Une vague de colère l'envahit, il allait lui prouver qu'il était un guerrier fort et courageux, capable d'avoir sa propre apprentie. Un jour elle serait obligée de l'accepter, entre temps il allait se consacrer corps et âme à l'entrainement de Nuage d'Avoine, elle devait devenir la meilleure guerrière que le clan ait jamais connu.


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tou-te-s, :)

Et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui vous découvrirez pour la première fois une assemblée des deux clans. ;) Et petite nouveauté par rapport aux chapitres précédents, nous allons parler des deux clans dans un même chapitre.

Merci de lire ma fanfiction. :) Et un tout grand merci à la personne m'ayant mis en favoris ! 3 Cela me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir. :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en fin de chapitre (que vous ayez aimé ou pas ^^). Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

 **o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 4**

Etoile Grise sortit de sa tanière et s'étira tout en jetant un regard circulaire sur son camp. Les rayons du soleil traversaient faiblement le dense feuillage du Grand Saule, créant des jeux de lumière et d'ombre sur le sol sableux de la combe. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait demandé à Pluie d'Etoiles de seconder Cœur d'Ebène dans la formation de son apprentie. Tout semblait s'être bien déroulé jusqu'à présent, cependant elle préférait s'en assurer par elle-même; elle avait donc décidé d'aller observer discrètement un entrainement de Nuage d'Avoine. Mais auparavant, elle voulait rendre visite à Plume d'Aurore et ses petits. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pouponnière, deux boules de poils en sortirent précipitamment suivies d'un chat arlequin qui battait l'air de sa queue dans un mouvement excédé.

« Petite Oie et Petit Roc, je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de vous tenir éloignés de la litière de Plume d'Aurore, nos petits sont bien trop jeunes pour jouer avec vous! »

La meneuse retint un ronron amusé, Queue de Rossignol était sans aucun doute l'un des pères les plus protecteurs que le clan n'ait jamais connu.

« Salutations Queue de Rossignol, comment vont tes petits?

\- Salutations Etoile Grise. Ils vont bien, merci. Mais ces deux là semblent oublier qu'ils n'ont que cinq jours et qu'ils n'ont pas encore ouvert les yeux. »

D'un geste de la queue le guerrier invita la reine grise à rentrer. Une chatte gris perle dormait dans une litière de mousse, un peu plus loin se trouvait une reine écaille-de-tortue en train de faire sa toilette. Quatre minuscules chatons se pressaient contre son flan.

« Salutations Plume d'Aurore, _désignant les petits de la queue_ , leur as-tu enfin trouvé un nom?

\- Oui. »

Touchant du bout de son museau un mâle gris et brun, très légèrement écaille-de-tortue: « Celui-ci c'est Petit Saule. Son frère s'appelle Patte Fauve, _elle désignait un chaton roux foncé_ , leurs sœurs se nomment Patte Mouchetée, _il s'agissait d'une petite femelle, plus menue que ses deux frères et dont le pelage était écaille-de-tortue comme celui de sa mère_ , et Petit Lièvre, _cette dernière semblait la plus robuste des quatre et avait un pelage brun doré_.

\- Ce sont des noms magnifiques Plume d'Aurore, tout comme tes chatons. Je suis sûre qu'ils feront honneur au clan par leurs actes. »

La meneuse resta encore un peu à parler avec la jeune mère puis sortit et se dirigea vers la clairière d'entrainement.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Etoile Grise était tapie au bord de la clairière d'entrainement, cachée par les fougères l'entourant. Devant elle se trouvait Nuage d'Avoine accompagnée de Cœur d'Ebène et de Pluie d'Etoiles, un peu plus loin elle pouvait distinguer Nuage d'Orage et Aile de Grive. Son regard revint sur les premiers chats tandis que le guerrier noir tentait d'expliquer à son apprentie une nouvelle technique de combat. La jeune chatte prêtait à peine attention à ce que son mentor lui disait, semblant captivée par le guerrier brun qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Dépassant l'énervement qui l'avait tout d'abord envahie, Etoile Grise tenta de se mettre à la place de l'apprentie. Il était normal que son frère attire l'attention d'une si jeune chatte. Il faisait partie des vétérans les plus expérimentés du clan et il avait hérité de la musculature imposante de leur père, Museau Tigré. La meneuse se rappelait que, chaton, elle avait été fascinée par son père, le prenant pour un guerrier du Clan des Etoiles. Pluie d'Etoiles semblait cependant ne pas remarquer l'attention qui l'entourait, se concentrant sur ce que disait Cœur d'Ebène. Quand celui-ci demanda à Nuage d'Avoine d'essayer l'attaque qu'il venait de lui expliquer, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux de hibou, comme s'il venait de lui demander de rallier la clairière d'entrainement aux Dents de Pierre en moins d'un quart de jour.

« Nuage d'Avoine, _la repris gentiment Pluie d'Etoiles_ ,tu veux bien essayer? Ou veux-tu que nous te réexpliquions?, _continua-t-il devant l'air toujours aussi perdu de la jeune chatte_.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu sembles avoir perdu ta langue, _continua Cœur d'Ebène en ronronnant_. »

L'apprentie sembla alors retrouver ses esprits.

« Pardon Cœur d'Ebène, je n'écoutais pas. Peux-tu me réexpliquer s'il te plait?

\- Hem, il serait peut-être plus efficace que je te fasse une démonstration, Pluie d'Etoiles tu veux bien faire mon adversaire?

\- Bien sûr. »

Tandis que les deux guerriers faisaient la démonstration, Etoile Grise remarqua que son frère retenait tous ses mouvements, ne voulant sans doute pas nuire à l'image du jeune guerrier, ce qui l'excéda au plus haut point. Son frère se croyait-il si fort qu'il considérait qu'un bon guerrier comme Cœur d'Ebène ne pouvait pas le battre et avoir le dessus? Nuage d'Avoine, elle, semblait plus absorbée par la défense du vétéran que par les attaques de son mentor et quand vint son tour elle imita la position prise par Pluie d'Etoiles et non par le matou noir. Le mâle brun la reprit sévèrement.

« Nuage d'Avoine! Pourrais-tu nous faire le plaisir d'écouter de temps en temps? »

La meneuse se raidit quelque peu en entendant cette remarque, son frère ne pouvait-il pas laisser Cœur d'Ebène essayer lui-même de réprimander son apprentie avant d'intervenir? D'un autre côté, sa remarque sembla faire de l'effet et la reine grise eut de la peine en voyant l'air blessé de la jeune chatte roux pâle. Tandis que l'entrainement se poursuivait, Etoile Grise se retira discrètement. Son frère et Cœur d'Ebène semblaient bien s'entendre et apparemment Nuage d'Avoine ne semblait plus être impertinente, seulement distraite. Elle décida de chasser un peu avant de rentrer au camp et de voir avec Eclair Blanc quels chats les accompagneraient à l'assemblée de ce soir.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Etoile de Sable se tenait au milieu de la Grande Combe, attendant la venue du Clan du Saule. Il regarda ses guerriers qui l'entouraient et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit, son clan était sans conteste le meilleur de la forêt. Un peu plus loin, Nuage Rouge et Nuage d'Argile répétaient des mouvements de combat, tandis que Nuage de Perle se tenait un peu en retrait, la queue enroulée autour des pattes, écoutant attentivement ce que son mentor lui disait. Cœur de Cèdre et Fleur de Coquelicot s'entretenaient avec Museau Rayé qui semblait leur vanter les temps d'autrefois. Soudain, un miaulement de ralliement retentit dans la clairière et bientôt des chats du Clan du Saule dévalèrent la pente conduisant à la Grande Combe. Etoile de Sable s'avança pour aller saluer Etoile Grise tandis que de nouveaux groupes mélangeant le Saule et l'Ecume se formaient. Le matou crème était chaque fois fasciné par cette capacité à oublier, le temps d'un soir, les querelles et tensions qui régissaient leur vie le reste du temps. Parfois, il se disait qu'ils feraient peut-être bien de les oublier pour de bon, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était leur loyauté à leur propre clan qui leur permettaient de survivre et qui faisaient d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Comme la meneuse grise le saluait, il crut discerner une once d'inquiétude dans son regard, la fin de la période de paix qu'il redoutait tant était peut-être sur le point d'arriver. Après avoir laissé le temps à leurs guerriers d'échanger quelques mots, ils montèrent dans l'anfractuosité de la roche qui leur servait de promontoire pour les Assemblées. D'un signe de tête, Etoile Grise l'invita à commencer.

« Chats de tous les clans. Nous sommes réunis ce soir sous la pleine lune, l'œil bienveillant de nos ancêtres qui veille sur nous, pour partager un moment de trêves et échanger les nouvelles qui ont parcouru nos clans respectifs. »

Il balaya du regard l'assemblée qui s'était tue et l'écoutait. Il pouvait deviner la curiosité qui habitait les chats de l'autre clan, comme à chaque Assemblée.

« Le Clan de l'Ecume a accueilli trois nouveaux chatons, Petit Bouleau, Petite Ecume et Petit Ecureuil, les petits de Lune d'Argent et Pelage d'Ambre. Nous avons également une nouvelle reine, Boule de Mousse. La tanière des apprentis compte elle aussi de nouveaux venus et ce soir Nuage Rouge et Nuage d'Argile participent à leur première assemblée. »

Il se tut un instant pour laisser les guerriers exprimer leurs félicitations. Ses chatons s'étaient redressés à l'annonce de leur nom et une certaine fierté réchauffait le cœur du meneur. Un peu plus loin, sa compagne couvait leurs petits d'un doux regard chaleureux. Bientôt les félins se turent et il reprit.

« La plaine est giboyeuse et notre clan se porte bien. Il y a quelques jours, un couple de jeunes renards s'est installé sur notre territoire mais nous les en avons rapidement délogés. Pelage d'Ambre a été blessé à cette occasion, grâce aux bons soins de Griffe de Souris et Nuage de Perle, il se remet rapidement. _Se tournant vers la meneuse du Clan du Saule_ , nous avons chassés les renards vers le Terrain Vague cependant cela s'est passé près de la frontière, il se pourrait donc qu'ils essayent de pénétrer sur votre territoire. »

Quelques feulements étouffés retentirent dans la Grande Combe mais Etoile Grise les fit cesser d'un mouvement de la queue.

« Je te remercie de nous avoir averti Etoile de Sable, je demanderai à mes guerriers d'être particulièrement attentifs au cours de leurs patrouilles. _Se tournant vers l'assemblée_ , le Clan du Saule a lui aussi accueilli de nouveaux membres. Plume d'Aurore a donné naissance à Patte Fauve, Petit Saule, Patte Mouchetée et Petit Lièvre, tous se portent très bien et le père est le plus heureux des chats. »

Des rirent fusèrent des guerriers du Clan du Saule et Etoile de Sable s'aperçut que Queue de Rossignol était droit comme un arbre, respirant la fierté et le bonheur. Il émit un ronron amusé tout en repensant à sa propre fierté lorsqu'il avait annoncé aux clans la naissance de Nuage d'Argile et Nuage Rouge. Etoile Grise clôtura l'assemblée puis les deux meneurs sautèrent au bas de l'anfractuosité. Comme il était encore tôt et que le temps était doux, les félins restèrent quelque peu dans la combe à parler; les rivalités oubliées, des amitiés naissaient et se développaient sous la pleine lune, l'œil de leurs ancêtres. Puis les deux clans rentrèrent chez eux, marquant la fin de la trêve.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Cœur de Cèdre s'étira, échauffant ses muscles ankylosés par la nuit. L'air frais du matin pénétrait par l'ouverture du gîte des guerriers, amenant avec lui les senteurs de la plaine. Il retint un ronron de bonheur, se rappelant qu'il devait aller chasser avec Fleur de Coquelicot. Ils étaient nés à une lune d'intervalle et une amitié profonde les avaient toujours liés; Fleur de Coquelicot n'avait jamais été très proche de son frère, Poil de Marron, et Cœur de Cèdre était chaton unique. Leur apprentissage avait renforcé leur entente et, pour le guerrier brun, la jeune chatte brun-rouge était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Mais depuis leur baptême de guerriers et surtout depuis qu'ils avaient chacun leur apprenti, ils ne chassaient plus que rarement ensemble. Il fourra son museau dans le pelage de la jeune guerrière, la secouant légèrement pour la réveiller.

« Allez, debout paresseuse, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et le gibier nous attend. » Fleur de Coquelicot leva légèrement la tête avant de la ramener rapidement dans son nid, recouvrant sa truffe de sa queue.

« Cœur de Cèdre, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi? Tu es le seul chat que je connaisse à se réjouir de sortir par ce temps. Tu as vu comme il pleut? »

Le guerrier jeta un regard surpris dehors, constatant qu'un petit déluge s'abattait sur le camp. Mais cela ne vint en rien troubler sa bonne humeur.

« Comme ça les proies ne nous sentiront pas, allez, debout. » Il lui donna un dernier petit coup de museau sur la tête avant de sortir pour aller réveiller leurs apprentis. Le temps qu'il traverse la clairière, il était trempé comme s'il avait plongé dans l'Etang et il commença à se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'attendre un peu avant de sortir.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

« C'est décidé, c'est la dernière fois que je te fais confiance! Tu avais promis qu'il ne pleuvrait plus et nous sommes encore plus mouillés que si nous avions traversé deux fois l'Etang. Dois-je te rappeler que Nuage de Taon toussait il y a encore un jour?

\- Fleur de Coquelicot, écoute, je suis désolé. Mais je t'assure que le ciel se dégageait lorsque nous sommes partis. »

La guerrière ne répliqua pas, se contentant de s'ébrouer pour la ixième fois, aspergeant copieusement le guerrier brun foncé au passage, comme si cela pouvait le mouiller encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

« Bon, nous rentrons. Le gibier ne sortira pas de toute façon il n'est pas fou, lui. » La chatte brune termina sa phrase en jetant un regard en coin vers le jeune guerrier. Cœur de Cèdre se raidit en voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Il se remit en marche, suivi de Fleur de Coquelicot et de leurs apprentis qui ressemblaient à deux lapins noyés, et pressa un peu le pas pour tenter de les réchauffer; si Nuage de Taon tombait malade, il aurait du mal à se le faire pardonner par son amie. Elle aurait raison d'ailleurs, il se réjouissait tellement de cette sortie qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait attention au temps. Quand ils rentrèrent au camp, tous leurs camarades étaient abrités dans leurs tanières.

« Nuage d'Argile et Nuage de Taon, allez chez Griffe de Souris, qu'il vous donne quelque chose pour éviter que vous n'attrapiez froid. Puis retournez vite dans votre tanière et mangez un bout si vous trouvez de quoi.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien attrapé et nous étions en patrouille de chasse!

\- Je sais, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que vous tombiez malade à cause de moi. De plus, il faut que vous soyez en forme pour servir votre clan et le gibier est abondant en cette saison. »

Il regarda les deux apprentis se diriger vers la tanière du guérisseur avant de pénétrer dans l'antre des guerriers. En entrant, il remarqua que Fleur de Coquelicot l'y avait précédé et était en train de se sécher à grands coups de langue, aidée par Aile de Fauvette. Une bouffée de déception l'envahit, lui qui s'était tant réjoui ... Il songea un instant à aller la rejoindre pour se faire pardonner, mais à la façon dont elle l'avait ignoré quand il était entré, il savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Il alla s'allonger dans son nid et entreprit de se sécher à son tour, tout en espérant que Nuage de Taon ne tomberait pas malade.


	7. Chapter 5

Bonjour - bonsoir, :)

Voici un nouveau chapitre où vous allez notamment apprendre à mieux connaitre les guérisseurs des deux clans. Bonne lecture ! :)

(Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage en postant une review. ;) )

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 5**

« Griffe d'Ortie, la barrière serait déjà réparée depuis des lunes si tu voulais arrêter de bailler aux corneilles et de trainer dans les pattes de tout le monde! »

Poil de Noisette venait de rentrer en collision avec son compagnon, faisant tomber le tas de branches qu'elle transportait. A présent, elle se tenait face à lui, la queue battant l'air dans un mouvement excédé tandis que son échine s'était hérissée.

« Si tu regardais où tu posais les pattes ça n'arriverait pas! »

Le matou brun avait l'air tout aussi énervé que la reine et sa fourrure avait doublé de volume. Près d'eux, leur fille Nuage de Buis, qui les aidait à consolider la barrière près de la pouponnière, tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer. Ces disputes de plus en plus fréquentes entre ses parents la désolaient, ils ne pouvaient pas s'échanger deux mots sans se manger le museau.

« Que se passe-t-il ici? » Le lieutenant revenait d'une patrouille de chasse et contemplait avec étonnement les deux félins qui semblaient prêts à se battre. Derrière lui, Nuage de Buis aperçut son frère, Nuage Roux, et vit sur son visage se peindre le même désarroi que celui qu'elle éprouvait.

« Ah, Eclair Blanc. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de ce lourdaud dans les patrouilles de chasse mais je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas toujours me le coller dans les pattes. Il est plus maladroit qu'un chaton nouveau-né! »

Le mâle blanc se retint de soupirer, les disputes continuelles entre ces deux-là commençaient à peser sur tout le clan.

« Poil de Noisette, à défaut de te montrer gentille, j'aimerais que tu respectes un peu plus tes camarades de clan. Et toi Griffe d'Ortie, ça ne sert à rien de sortir les griffes comme si un blaireau allait t'attaquer, car je suppose que tu ne comptais pas te battre avec une guerrière de ton clan? » S'il n'avait pas élevé la voix, son ton traduisait bien son exaspération et la menace n'était pas loin quand il s'était adressé au matou brun. « Comme vous semblez incapables de travailler ensemble, je vais demander à Patte de Lierre de te remplacer, Poil de Noisette, pendant que tu partiras en patrouille de midi avec Cœur d'Ebène, Pluie d'Etoile et Nuage d'Avoine. Et ce sera Cœur d'Ebène qui dirigera la patrouille _, continua-t-il voyant que Griffe d'Ortie allait protester. Il avisa les deux plus jeunes apprentis, toujours secoués par la dispute._ Fleur de Lys, Feuille de Chêne? Je pense qu'il serait bon d'emmener vos apprentis en séance d'entrainement. _Se retournant vers les deux faiseurs de trouble,_ et la prochaine fois que je vous surprends à vous chicaner comme deux corbeaux affamés, je vous rétrograde au statut d'apprenti jusqu'à ce que vous vous calmiez! »

La fin du discours sembla avoir un effet sur la chatte brune qui s'apprêtait à lancer une pique au père de ses petits. Les chats présents dans la clairière avaient cessé leurs activités pour observer l'altercation de plus près. Ils s'empressèrent de les reprendre en voyant le regard peu amène que leur jetait leur lieutenant. Et tandis que la patrouille de chasse déposait ses proies sur la réserve de gibier, la patrouille de midi se dirigea vers le tunnel de ronce. Eclair Blanc regarda Nuage Roux et Nuage de Buis s'éloigner avec leurs mentors puis se dirigea vers la pouponnière pour rendre visite à sa compagne et à leurs chatons, se demandant pourquoi des disputes devaient sans cesse régir leurs vies. Quand le Clan de l'Ecume se montrait calme, ses camarades de clan s'occupaient d'animer ses journées. En regardant ses enfants jouer entre eux, il se dit qu'il aimerait aussi de temps en temps être comme eux, insouciant et sans responsabilités.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Une légère brise agitait les branches du Grand Saule d'où émanaient des pépiements d'oiseaux. Une certaine sérénité planait sur le camp, seulement perturbée par des cris de chatons et les miaulements des anciens les observant. Plume d'Aurore était allongée devant la pouponnière, son beau pelage écaille-de-tortue réchauffé par le soleil, savourant le calme régnant dans la combe tout en surveillant ses petits jouer un peu plus loin. Ils tentaient de voler une boule de mousse à Petite Oie et Petit Roc et la reine remarqua que sa fille Petit Lièvre se débrouillait à présent aussi bien que les autres membres de la fratrie. Il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps qu'à ses frères et sœur pour apprendre à se déplacer correctement. Malgré tout, sa mère devinait en elle une différence par rapport à ses autres chatons, sans pour autant en être totalement sûre, et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle entretenait cette incertitude. Elle vit son compagnon s'avancer pour les rejoindre, un rongeur pendant dans la gueule.

« Qui peut me dire de quel animal il s'agit? » Plume d'Aurore ronronna en voyant Queue de Rossignol si prévenant envers leurs enfants. Tandis que Patte Fauve, Petit Saule et Patte Mouchetée scrutaient la proie pour tenter de la reconnaître, Petit Lièvre se contentait de renifler l'air, concentrée.

« Un campagnol! _, s'écria-t-elle._

\- Bravo. », la félicita sa mère. Un bruit en provenance du tunnel de ronces attira son attention, la patrouille de chasse était de retour. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida soudain. Elle tenait là une occasion de vérifier ses craintes les plus profondes. Elle ne pourrait fuir indéfiniment cette question qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête et qui devenait de plus en plus une certitude.

« Et pouvez-vous me dire qui revient de la patrouille de chasse? » Ses petits la dévisagèrent avec le même air interloqué que leur père, avant de lancer un regard vers l'entrée du camp.

« Feuille de Chêne, Nuage de Buis et Griffe d'Ortie _, énoncèrent les chatons._

\- Et Eclair Blanc _, ajouta Petit Lièvre._

\- Mais non, ils ne sont que tro... » Patte Fauve s'interrompit en voyant leur lieutenant traverser le tunnel, portant un lapin dans la gueule.

« Félicitations Petit Lièvre, tu as un très bon odorat. » La petite se redressa, toute fière du compliment de sa mère tandis que Queue de Rossignol jetait un regard peiné à sa compagne, comprenant seulement maintenant la raison de sa question. Il lut dans ses yeux la même angoisse et la même réponse à la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'en doutait, le savait même, mais il n'avait cessé d'espérer que ce n'était que de veines inquiétudes. Il fourra son museau dans le flan de sa compagne, cherchant tant à la soutenir qu'à se réconforter. Qu'allait devenir leur fille? Même les herbes de Lune de Miel ne pourraient rien y changer, on n'avait jamais vu un chat retrouver la vue, surtout lorsqu'il était aveugle de naissance. Sa compagne lui souffla,

« Elle deviendra une guerrière, Queue de Rossignol. Je sais qu'elle en est capable. Et je me battrai pour le prouver au clan.

\- Et je t'y aiderai Plume d'Aurore. Jamais je ne vous laisserai tomber, toi et nos petits. _Il sentait brûler en lui la même volonté farouche que celle que ressentait sa compagne, il était prêt à tout pour ses petits. Et sa fille aurait sa chance comme tout le monde, il n'abandonnerait jamais la bataille._

\- Il va falloir prévenir Etoile Grise et Lune de Miel et ... les autres. »

Le guerrier arlequin acquiesça, tout en se doutant que leur guérisseuse l'avait déjà deviné ainsi que d'autres de leurs camarades.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

« Plume d'Ajonc, tu es sûre que ça va et que tes petits ne vont pas bientôt naître?

\- Mais oui, Griffe de Souris, ne t'en fais pas. » La reine gris-brun se retenait de rire devant l'air inquiet de leur guérisseur. Ça faisait la troisième fois qui lui posait cette question et il ne cessait de l'observer comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se change en grenouille. Elle devinait sans mal le dilemme qui l'habitait: rester ici au cas où les chatons arriveraient, mais dans ce cas laisser Nuage de Perle aller toute seule aux Dents de Pierre pour la demi-lune, ou y aller avec elle mais risquer que Plume d'Ajonc ne mette bas sans guérisseur.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Nuage de Perle seule ici, elle est trop jeune et n'a assisté qu'à une seule naissance. », grommelait le vieux matou brun. Se tournant vers la reine, « Si tu as le moindre problème tu réveilles Lune d'Argent, elle saura t'aider, et tu envoies immédiatement un guerrier me prévenir à la Grotte Sacrée, d'accord? Qu'il n'ait pas peur de me réveiller même si je partage les rêves des guerriers de jadis. » Plume d'Ajonc promit, tout en se demandant quel chat oserait réveiller un guérisseur pendant qu'il communiait avec le Clan des Etoiles. Elle était persuadée que même Reflet de Soleil, son compagnon, ne le ferait pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillerons sur elle. » C'était Boule de Mousse qui avait parlé, s'approchant de la reine gris-brun. Elle avait rejoint depuis quelques jours la pouponnière et son ventre commençait à bien s'arrondir; la pouponnière risquait d'être surpeuplée une fois qu'elle aussi aurait mis bas.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Le guérisseur renifla une dernière fois la reine pour s'assurer qu'il ne sentait pas de signe avant-coureur puis sortit pour rejoindre son apprentie qui attendait impatiemment dans la clairière.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Lune de Miel attendait Griffe de Souris et Nuage de Perle à l'endroit où la rivière et le ravin se rejoignaient, près des Dents de Pierre. Cette portion de la forêt était un lieu agréable et paisible. Elle ne put retenir un soupir en songeant qu'à la saison des Grandes Chaleurs cet endroit allait à nouveau provoquer de nombreuses rixes entre les deux clans. Un bruit de pas la fit se retourner et elle vit le guérisseur du Clan de l'Ecume avec son apprentie quitter la plaine pour la rejoindre. Après une brève hésitation, elle décida de ne pas leur révéler la cécité de Petit Lièvre. Elle savait qu'Etoile Grise n'en parlerait pas à l'Assemblée sans l'accord de Plume d'Aurore et Queue de Rossignol; et elle jugea qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le révéler à un chat du clan adverse sans les en avertir, même si ce chat était guérisseur.

« Salutations Griffe de Souris, salutations Nuage de Perle. Le Clan de l'Ecume se porte-t-il bien?

\- Salutations Lune de Miel. Notre clan se porte bien, merci. Et le tien? »

La lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux du chat brun n'échappa pas à la guérisseuse du Clan du Saule.

« Mon clan se porte bien. _Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer,_ quelque chose te tracasse?

\- Je n'aime pas m'absenter quand une reine est sur le point de mettre bas.

\- Oh, il s'agit de Plume d'Ajonc, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Remarque, je suis sûr que je m'en fais pour rien, mais bon, tu me connais.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'aller dans la Grotte Sacrée alors, comme ça tu seras plus vite rentré dans ton camp et plus vite rassuré. »

Les trois félins suivirent la rivière jusqu'à parvenir devant une ouverture dans la pierre où ils s'engagèrent.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Lune de Miel se réveilla sur le territoire du Clan du Saule, tout près du Terrain Vague. Elle était seule, cependant le sentiment d'être observée la gardait en alerte. Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner mais elle ne vit que des fougères agitées par le vent. Des chuchotements lui parvenaient sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à en détecter la provenance. Soudain, Goutte d'Airelle, son mentor et ancien guérisseur du Clan du Saule, apparut devant elle.

« Méfie toi de l'extérieur Lune de Miel, mais également de l'intérieur, car bientôt arrivera un chat conçut en dehors des règlements mais dont la menace proviendra de l'intérieur, telle une poire rongée par un vers. Tu peux encore l'éviter mais tu dois te dépêcher.

\- Quoi? Que veux-tu dire Goutte d'Airelle?

\- Apprends à connaître tes camarades Lune de Miel et ne fais pas confiance à ceux qui pensent être fidèles. Leur tolérance pourrait causer bien des problèmes.

\- Quels problèmes Goutte d'Airelle? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la prophétie que le Clan des Etoiles a envoyé à Etoile Grise?

\- Deux prophéties ont été énoncées et sont liées. Tu ne peux plus les arrêter, seulement les contrôler. Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement. Sois perspicace et tu pourras éviter bien des troubles à ton clan. _Son regard devint plus doux lorsqu'il continua._ Tu es une excellente guérisseuse Lune de Miel, le Clan des Etoiles sait que j'ai bien choisi. Fais-toi confiance et méfie-toi des faux semblants et des secrets. De nobles sentiments peuvent mener au pire lorsqu'ils sont mal dirigés. Surveille tes frontières et le cœur de tes guerriers. »

Comme il terminait sa phrase, son image commença à pâlir tandis que le soleil se levait du côté du Terrain Vague. Puis la guérisseuse ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva près de la Pierre d'Eau. A côté d'elle, Griffe de Souris et Nuage de Perle se réveillaient. Le visage inquiet du matou brun la frappa mais elle ne dit rien, les guérisseurs n'échangeaient pas leurs visions, excepté en cas de force majeur ou s'ils appartenaient tous deux au même clan. En débouchant à l'air libre, ils découvrirent que Reflet de Soleil les attendaient, le pelage ébouriffé et le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

« Griffe de Souris, c'est Plume d'Ajonc, le travail a commencé.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir? Je vous avais pourtant demandé de venir me chercher le plus vite possible si cela arrivait! Qui est avec elle?

\- Lune d'Argent et Patte d'Amande sont auprès d'elle.

\- Bien, dépêchons-nous. »

Les félins du Clan de l'Ecume partirent en courant tandis que Lune de Miel les regardait s'éloigner. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude du guérisseur; la première portée était toujours la plus délicate et elle se souvenait que la mère de Plume d'Ajonc était morte en la mettant au monde, la reine gris-brune était la seule survivante de la portée. Inquiète pour la guerrière, la jeune chatte dorée regagna son camp, tout en repensant aux paroles de Goutte d'Airelle. Des moments de troubles s'annonçaient, et se rappelant du regard de Griffe de Souris, elle était certaine que les deux clans seraient concernés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Reflet de Soleil tournait en rond devant l'entrée de la pouponnière, la queue battant l'air nerveusement. Lune d'Argent l'avait mis dehors, prétendant que Plume d'Ajonc avait avant tout besoin de calme. Près de lui, Pelage d'Ambre tentait de distraire ses chatons qui voulaient aller accueillir les futurs nouveau-nés. Que se passait-il à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des lunes entières que cela durait. Soudain, il perçut un petit miaulement, la chose la plus mignonne et la plus fragile qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et découvrit une petite boule de poils noire pressée contre le flan de sa compagne. Boule de Mousse le retint avant qu'il ne put les rejoindre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se tenir éloigné tant que tout n'était pas fini. Bientôt trois autres minuscules chatons avaient rejoint le premier et se bousculaient pour téter. Reflet de Soleil écarta Boule de Mousse d'un coup d'épaule pour rejoindre la reine gris-brun, ses prunelles illuminées d'une douce et profonde tendresse.

« Plume d'Ajonc, ils sont magnifiques. » Il savait à peine parler tant il ronronnait fort. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge, si bien qu'il renonça à tenter d'ajouter quelque chose, se contentant de s'allonger près de sa compagne afin d'admirer leurs enfants.

« Celui-ci est un petit peu faible _, dit Griffe de Souris en désignant un chaton doré plus petit que ses frères et sœurs,_ cependant il devrait se renforcer d'ici quelques jours. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te fais confiance Plume d'Ajonc _, ajouta-t-il, une lueur amusée dans les yeux,_ toi qui m'avait juré qu'ils n'étaient pas près de naître ... »

La reine émit un faible ronron mais elle semblait épuisée. Son compagnon la lécha entre les oreilles.

« Repose-toi mon amour, je vais veiller sur toi et nos petits. » La chatte posa la tête sur ses pattes tandis que les chatons s'étaient déjà endormis, tout contre elle. Reflet de Soleil les contempla un long moment, le regard débordant d'amour pour ses quatre minuscules petits. « Bienvenue dans le Clan de l'Ecume mes trésors. Dormez en toute tranquillité, je veillerai toujours sur vous. »

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Une odeur de souris fraiche réveilla Reflet de Soleil. Il avait passé la fin de la nuit dans la pouponnière et s'était endormi alors que le clan commençait à se réveiller. Nuage de Perle entra, portant le rongeur dont l'odeur avait tiré le guerrier hors de son sommeil.

« Salutations Reflet de Soleil. Comment vont Plume d'Ajonc et vos chatons?

\- Salutations Nuage de Perle, tout le monde va bien, merci. »

L'apprentie déposa la souris devant la jeune mère qui s'éveilla.

« Merci Nuage de Perle.

\- De rien. Griffe de Souris a dit qu'il passerait en fin de matinée pour voir si les chatons se portaient bien.

\- D'accord, mais je pense qu'il se déplacera pour rien. » La reine couvait ses chatons d'un doux regard empli d'amour.

« Avez-vous déjà des idées pour les noms ? _, s'enquit l'apprentie._

\- Non, nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi.

\- En tout cas ils sont magnifiques.

\- Oui, ils ressemblent à leur mère. » Le jeune père passa sa queue sur le flan de sa compagne, réveillant au passage le petit chaton noir qui se rendormit aussitôt.

Après le départ de l'apprentie guérisseuse, Plume d'Ajonc entama sa souris. Elle la terminait quand ses petits se réveillèrent et rampèrent pour trouver les mamelles.

« Il faudrait quand même que nous leur trouvions des noms.

\- Que dirais-tu de Boule de Ténèbres pour celle-ci? » Le guerrier brun-doré désignait la petite chatte noire.

« Oui, et Petit Hérisson pour celui-ci. » Il s'agissait d'un petit mâle à la fourrure gris-brun, comme celle de sa mère. « Je verrais bien Petit Miel pour lui. » Reflet de Soleil désignait le plus petit de leur chaton qui possédait un magnifique pelage doré. « Et nous pourrions l'appeler Petite Châtaigne. » La reine caressait de sa queue leur deuxième fille, dont la robe ressemblait à celle de son père.

« Vous avez déjà trouvé les noms? » Etoile de Sable se trouvait sur le seuil de la pouponnière et avait entendu la fin de la conversation entre les deux félins.

« Oui.

\- Eh bien vous êtes rapides. Je me rappelle qu'il nous avait fallu deux jours à Patte d'Amande et moi pour nous décider, et nous n'en avions que deux. _Il observa un moment les quatre petits chatons qui buvaient avidement._ Comment se nomment-ils? _, reprit-il en se tournant vers les parents._

\- Petit Hérisson, Petite Châtaigne, Boule de Ténèbres et Petit Miel _, répondit le père plein de fierté, tout en les désignant du bout de la queue au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait leurs noms_.

\- Ils sont magnifiques. Le clan est fier d'eux et de vous deux. »

Etoile de Sable resta encore un moment à parler avec les deux chats puis se dirigea vers la sortie, ses devoirs de meneur l'appelant. Avant de rejoindre la clairière, il se tourna vers Reflet de Soleil, « Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu restes ici un jour ou deux, mais après je te demanderais de te rappeler que tu es un guerrier et non une femelle pleine. » Le matou acquiesça en ronronnant tout en se disant que leur meneur n'avait pas tout à fait tord de s'inquiéter, il resterait bien une lune ici avec sa compagne à admirer leurs petits toute la journée.


	8. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tou-te-s, :)

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des petits soucis d'internet. ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 6**

Le ciel s'illuminait du côté de la ville quand Pluie d'Etoiles sortit de la tanière des guerriers, suivi de Cœur d'Ebène. Il était en train de s'étirer, faisant rouler les muscles sous son pelage, quand il aperçut sa sœur se diriger vers eux. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, sur ses gardes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait jamais à être lui-même en sa présence.

« Salutations _, miaula la meneuse. Se tournant vers le guerrier noir,_ Cœur d'Ebène, je me demandais si tu pourrais entrainer seul Nuage d'Avoine aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous deux d'avoir une séance d'entrainement seulement entre vous de temps en temps afin qu'elle n'oublie pas qui est son mentor. » Elle s'était tournée vers son frère en finissant sa phrase et celui-ci dut faire un effort violent pour forcer son pelage à rester en place. Sa sœur était en train de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas droit à un apprenti et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier! Il enrageait, ne voyait-elle pas les progrès que faisait Nuage d'Avoine? Elle était beaucoup plus obéissante maintenant, la reine grise ne pouvait pas nier le rôle qu'il avait joué là-dedans.

Cœur d'Ebène sourcilla, dérouté par la tension qui existait entre les deux chats mais il se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Entendu Etoile Grise. Je suis sûr que Pluie d'Etoiles appréciera cette petite pause pour pouvoir à nouveau chasser calmement. » Le guerrier brun remercia en silence le jeune mentor de faire comme si cette demande était pour le décharger d'une tâche plutôt que pour le remettre à sa place. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cet intermède. Il aimait transmettre son savoir à un jeune chat et l'entrain de Nuage d'Avoine l'amusait. Mais bon, puisque leur meneuse en avait décidé ainsi... Tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait pour aller saluer son lieutenant, la jeune apprentie rousse déboula entre les deux guerriers en charge de son apprentissage.

« Bonjour! On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Toi et moi allons chasser près de la Grande Combe, mais Pluie d'Etoiles ne nous accompagne pas aujourd'hui, Etoile Grise a décidé de lui octroyer un jour de congé.

\- Quoi?! Mais qu'elle se mêle de ce qui la regarde, Pluie d'Etoiles est bien assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il fait de ces journées sans qu'elle ne doive le diriger comme un apprenti!

\- Nuage d'Avoine! C'est de ta meneuse dont tu parles! » Le guerrier noir avait son échine hérissée et le vétéran remarqua qu'il pouvait désormais faire preuve d'autorité sur la jeune chatte. Il retint un soupir de découragement; si Cœur d'Ebène pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, comment pourrait-il prouver qu'il était digne de devenir mentor. Sentant un regard braqué sur lui, il se retourna et rencontra le regard de sa sœur, rivé sur lui. Il pouvait y lire une fureur sans nom. Avait-elle suivit l'altercation de loin? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir repris Nuage d'Avoine alors qu'elle essayait de l'évincer de l'apprentissage de la jeune chatte. De plus, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rabrouer l'apprentie alors qu'il partageait ses opinions. Et elle était la seule qui exprimait librement un désaccord vis-à-vis de l'attitude qu'adoptait la meneuse envers lui. Si elle voulait que les chats de son clan la respectent, qu'elle commence par se comporter comme un vrai chef. Furieux, il se dirigea vers le tunnel de ronces d'un pas rapide. Chasser lui permettrait de se calmer et d'oublier les agissements de sa sœur.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Les odeurs de la forêt et le calme qui y régnait avaient tôt fait d'apaiser le guerrier. Sentant l'odeur d'une musaraigne, il s'approcha en rampant, prenant bien garde de ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Il découvrit le rongeur à une longueur de queue devant lui, en train de grignoter des graines entre les racines d'un arbre. Pluie d'Etoiles avança encore un peu puis se prépara à bondir, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur sa proie. Il allait sauter quand un léger bruissement retint son attention. Il vit la musaraigne filer alors qu'il relevait la tête mais n'y accorda guère d'importance. Le bruit qui l'avait alerté était trop bruyant pour être dû au vent ou à un petit animal mais trop furtif pour provenir d'un chat se déplaçant sur son propre territoire. Le guerrier brun flaira l'air, circonspect. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'un membre du Clan de l'Ecume, il se trouvait près du Charnier, bien trop loin de leur frontière commune. Un chat errant? Il ne parvenait pas à déceler d'autres senteurs que celles de son propre clan. Le bruit se répéta, un peu plus éloigné. Pluie d'Etoiles se dirigea vers sa provenance, prenant bien garde de ne pas révéler sa présence. Il repéra bientôt une senteur familière, _Pelage de Pierre_. Le matou gris avait-il lui aussi perçu l'intrus? Bizarrement il ne semblait pas accompagné de son apprenti, Nuage d'Aigle. Le mâle brun arriva bientôt à l'orée de la forêt, face au Terrain Vague. Il aperçut alors un chat filant ventre à terre à travers l'espace découvert, se dirigeant vers la ville. Pluie d'Etoiles se crispa en reconnaissant son camarade de clan. _Que faisait-il là?_ Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau d'un petit bosquet sur l'espace clairsemé, une chatte roux pâle en sortit et vint à sa rencontre. Le guerrier brun ne fut qu'à moitié étonné en remarquant qu'au lieu de la combattre, Pelage de Pierre vint se frotter à elle. Pluie d'Etoiles ne savait que faire, devait-il aller les retrouver? Mais si une patrouille arrivait et l'apercevait avec eux, il risquait de se mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Il décida de rester à couvert sous les arbres et d'attendre que le mâle gris rejoigne leur territoire pour lui demander des explications.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

« Pelage de Pierre!

\- Pluie ... Pluie d'Etoiles? Que fais-tu ici?

\- J'allais te poser la même question.

\- Je chassais.

\- Dans le Terrain Vague en compagnie d'une chatte ... _domestique_? » En analysant les odeurs qui entouraient le guerrier gris, le vétéran avait reconnu celle des bipèdes et de leurs monstres.

« Non, pas du tout. Tu te trompes. Je chassais ici et le mulot que je poursuivais a détalé dans le Terrain Vague alors ...

\- Pelage de Pierre, je t'ai vu la rejoindre!

\- De qui parles-tu?

\- De la chatte avec qui tu étais et dont tu portes l'odeur! As-tu perdu la tête?

\- Pluie d'Etoiles, je ... Tu as raison, je suis allé la rejoindre, mais je t'en prie, ne dis rien à Etoile Grise, je ne fais rien de mal.

\- Pourquoi le cacherais-je à notre meneuse si tu n'enfreins pas le code du guerrier? »

Le guerrier gris avait l'air au supplice, cherchant désespérément un argument pouvant convaincre son camarade de clan.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce que je fais est réprouvé par nos règles mais Tapenade et moi, ... Je l'aime, tu comprends? Et je sais que je n'arrêterai jamais de la voir, même si Etoile Grise me l'ordonne.

\- Mais Pelage de Pierre, elle ne fait pas partie de notre clan, et c'est une chatte domestique! Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu vous rencontrer. A moins que tu ne te rendes souvent en ville?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis un chat de clan! Tapenade vient souvent se promener dans le Terrain Vague, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes connus... Pluie d'Etoiles, je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Je suis fidèle à mon clan, je chasse aussi bien que n'importe quel guerrier et je ne néglige pas l'entrainement de Nuage d'Aigle. Si tu parlais, tu causerais des problèmes pour rien et tu m'obligerais à désobéir délibérément à notre meneuse...

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes?

\- Je t'en supplie, le clan n'a pas à souffrir de mes actes. Peux-tu comprendre que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas la perdre? »

Le mâle brun soupira, il ne voulait pas mettre le guerrier gris dans une situation embarrassante mais il ne lui était pas facile de mentir à son clan. Et dire que c'était de lui dont Etoile Grise se méfiait! Il regarda son camarade, il avait l'air au supplice, déchiré entre cet amour pour la chatte domestique et sa loyauté à son clan.

« Très bien Pelage de Pierre, je ne dirai rien. Mais s'il-te-plait, sois prudent; ne m'oblige pas à mentir pour toi.

\- Merci! »

Pendant que Pluie d'Etoiles s'éloignait pour trouver du gibier à rapporter au camp, il vit le guerrier gris se diriger vers un bouquet de persil puis s'y rouler dedans afin de masquer l'odeur de sa compagne. Le mâle brun poussa un soupir, songeant qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde être habité par les conflits qui devaient le tenailler.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

Le soleil était à la moitié de sa course dans le ciel quand Reflet de Soleil pénétra dans la pouponnière, un martin-pêcheur dans la gueule. Cela faisait dix jours que sa compagne avait donné naissance à leurs quatre chatons et le guerrier ne se lassait toujours pas de les admirer. Petit Ecureuil, Petit Bouleau et Petite Ecume entouraient Plume d'Ajonc et semblaient passionnés par ce qu'ils regardaient.

« Reflet de Soleil, viens voir. Boule de Ténèbres et Petit Hérisson ont ouvert les yeux ce matin! » Le mâle laissa aussitôt tomber sa proie et se précipita vers la reine et leurs petits. Deux d'entre eux levèrent la tête vers lui, montrant leurs grands yeux bleus de chatons. « Griffe de Souris est passé les voir, il dit qu'il faudra un ou deux jours pour que leur vue soit parfaite et que bientôt leurs yeux prendront leur couleur définitive. » La chatte rayonnait de bonheur et de fierté en les regardant. Près de Petit Hérisson et Boule de Ténèbres, Petite Châtaigne gesticulait comme pour tenter de se faire remarquer. A côté d'eux, Petit Miel semblait endormi. Le chaton doré causait bien des soucis à ses parents; il ne grandissait pratiquement pas et, contrairement à ses frère et sœurs, il ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir sortir du nid. « Et qu'a dit Griffe de Souris pour lui? » Il passa doucement sa queue sur le chaton sans que cela ne semble le réveiller. « Il lui a encore donné du jus de baies de genévrier pour lui donner des forces, mais il dit qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus. » La reine se retint de pousser un soupir et son compagnon pressa son museau contre le sien.

Les petits de Lune d'Argent observaient toujours les plus jeunes habitants de la pouponnière. « Maintenant qu'ils ont ouvert les yeux, on pourra jouer avec eux? » La femelle grise au pelage constellé de taches blanche, Petite Ecume, semblait la plus pressée des trois à avoir de nouveaux camarades de jeu. Sa mère coula un regard vers la reine gris-brun avant de répondre. « Oui, si Plume d'Ajonc est d'accord. Mais laissez-leur quand même le temps de découvrir la pouponnière et ne soyez pas brusques, n'oubliez pas qu'ils ont une lune de moins que vous. »

« Devinez ce que j'apporte! » Un chat doré s'encadrait dans l'entrée de la tanière, un campagnol pendant entre ses dents. Les trois jeunes chats se ruèrent sur leur père. « Pelage d'Ambre! - C'est toi qui l'as attrapé? - Raconte! » Le matou était entouré de trois boules de poils sautillantes. Il déposa le rongeur devant ses enfants et s'installa pour leur expliquer comment attraper les campagnols.

^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^1^.^

La lune laissait ses rayons filtrer à travers les branches de ronce formant la pouponnière du Clan de l'Ecume. Reflet de Soleil était endormi tout contre Plume d'Ajonc; il venait de temps en temps passer ses nuits auprès de sa compagne et de leurs chatons. Il releva soudain la tête et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à identifier ce qui l'avait réveillé. En posant ses yeux sur ses petits, il se crispa. Petit Miel lui semblait bien inerte tout-à-coup, il avait l'impression que son abdomen ne se soulevait même plus pour respirer! S'efforçant de repousser cette pensée, il le renifla fébrilement, tentant de trouver une preuve de vie puis se leva d'un bond, le cœur fou. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper, il devait y avoir une explication. _Griffe de Souris!_ Griffe de Souris allait le sauver. C'était leur guérisseur, il aurait sûrement des herbes, un remède, ... Il sortit précipitamment tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller sa compagne, ne voulant pas qu'elle partage ses craintes alors qu'il se trompait sûrement. Il déboula dans la clairière des guérisseurs et appela le chat brun. Nuage de Perle apparut en même temps que son mentor, le visage inquiet. « Vite, il faut que vous veniez, c'est Petit Miel! Il ... il ne respire plus, vous devez venir, le sauver ... » L'apprentie guérisseuse voyait se peindre le désespoir sur le visage du jeune père, elle le voyait en train d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il se trompait. Quand il tourna son regard vers elle, elle y lut une infinie détresse, devinant qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle le détrompe, qu'elle nie ce qu'il savait déjà. Griffe de Souris sortait précipitamment de sa tanière, la gueule pleine d'herbes tout en se doutant qu'elles ne serviraient à rien. Soudain un cri de désespoir retentit à travers tout le camp. « Plume d'Ajonc! » Le guerrier fila ventre à terre vers la pouponnière, le pelage hérissé par la peur, tandis que le guérisseur lâchait ses remèdes pour le suivre, talonné par son apprentie. Quand ils arrivèrent, Reflet de Soleil était déjà à l'intérieur tandis que Lune d'Argent et Boule de Mousse faisaient sortir tous les chatons. Le cœur de Nuage de Perle se serra en voyant les petits survivants de Plume d'Ajonc sortir en titubant. Ils venaient d'ouvrir leurs yeux le jour-même, ceux de Petite Châtaigne n'étaient ouverts que depuis la fin de journée et leur première sortie avait pour cadre la mort de leur frère. Ces chatons commençaient bien mal dans la vie. A l'intérieur, Plume d'Ajonc était effondrée près du minuscule chaton doré. Juste à côté d'elle se tenait son compagnon qui tentait de la réconforter, le visage dévasté par le chagrin, la douleur. Tout-à-coup la reine redressa la tête, regardant autour d'elle comme une folle. « Mes petits, où sont mes petits?

\- Ils sont dehors, en sécurité, avec Lune d'Argent et ...

\- Va les chercher, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de les voir.

\- J'y vais de suite. »

Le guerrier brun bondit hors de la pouponnière puis revint quelques instants plus tard, précédés de ses chatons.

« Que se passe-t-il Reflet de Soleil, où est Petit Miel? » C'était leur deuxième fils qui avait parlé et Nuage de Perle se rendit compte avec stupeur que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix.

« Tout va bien mes trésors, Petit Miel est parti rejoindre le Clan des Etoiles. Alors on va lui dire au revoir et puis on devra le laisser partir. » La voix du guerrier était enrouée, il parvenait à peine à parler. Une fois que Plume d'Ajonc vit que ses autres chatons étaient sains et saufs, elle se retourna vers Petit Miel et entreprit de le lécher, comme le jour où il était né. « Je m'occupe d'eux Reflet de Soleil. » Boule de Mousse l'avait suivi à l'intérieur et lui désignait ses petits survivants. Le guerrier la remercia d'un regard puis rejoignit sa compagne pour dire adieu à leur enfant disparu.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Voici voilou ... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? *-* Sincèrement je m'en suis voulue d'écrire ce dernier passage mais d'un autre côté, je me devais de l'écrire. En effet, je pense que la mort de chatons est quelque chose d'inévitable dans la nature.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plus et à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	9. Retard de parution

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Ce message pour vous annoncer que je n'abandonne PAS ma fiction ! Mais dans la semaine mon ordinateur a totalement planté après son petit soucis de l'année passée, et je n'ai donc pas su publier cette semaine. Partant en vacances demain jusqu'au vingt inclus, je ne pourrai donc pas publier avant mon retour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si mon ordinateur me lâche, je continuerai la publication, il me faudra juste du temps pour retaper tous mes chapitres. Donc quoi qu'il advienne, cette fiction n'est PAS abandonnée. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard occasionné et je vous remercie pour votre patience. :)

Bonnes vacances à toutes et tous,

Profitez bien du soleil. ;)


End file.
